Samus Aran's Gunship
.]] Samus Aran has flown many different gunships (and starships) throughout the [[Metroid Series|''Metroid series]], but they have all been designed for roughly the same purpose and are of the "Hunter" class. Overview s from Metroid Prime.]] Samus's gunships are primarily used for rapid transport and base camp for Samus' ground-based missions. There versatile cockpit features both a mobile energy recharge system and a micro factory for the production of ammunitions. It is built with a sophisticated computer capable of storing mission data. The ship's name, if it even has one, is unknown. When Samus enters the gunship, she can save her progress and restore health and ammunition. Aside from Galactic Pinball, the gunship has never been directed by the player in-game until Metroid Prime Hunters was released, allowing selective flight between worlds. Interviews stated that there was going to be portions of the game where Samus would control the ship, but it was dropped because it broke up the pace of the gameplay. This function was expanded upon for Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, where Samus could fly to different sections on individual planets, as well. The first ship of Samus's that had ever been shown was in Metroid (1986 manga), called "the Cosmo Liner" by Samus. The first in any English media was the Hunter IV (the likely origin of the Hunter Class name in the ''Prime'' series), debuting in the Captain N: The Game Master comic. This ship is, by far, the largest known to be owned by her. She is also shown piloting another Galactic Federation ship in the early Nintendo Comics System story of when she abondons them for the bounty hunting life, as well as many other air and spacecraft (along with tanks and piles of other weapons) that she had collected and stored in The Locker. All of Samus's gunships have a similar design in the front part of her ship which somewhat resembles her helmet. Versions Samus's First Ship (pre crash) Games: Metroid: Zero Mission .]] The ship's overall shape is that of an oval. The front part of the ship which has the cockpit is red and flares out into the wings that house the engines and only connects to the rest of the ship at the cockpit. On Samus's first mission to Zebes, known as her Zero Mission, she flies there in her Gunship and, after dealing with Mother Brain, escapes in it; however, due to a suprise attack by space pirates, she is shot down and crash lands near the Space Pirate Mothership. Samus infiltrates and destroys the Mothership and leaves the planet in an escape pod, leaving the ship on the surface. The ship is absent in the the original Metroid as the game starts with Samus entering Brinstar and ends with her escaping Tourian after she destroys Mother Brain. The area of Crateria and the whole section in the Space Pirate Mother Ship was added in Zero Mission. File:Mzm starship.jpg|Metroid Zero Mission'' concept art. File:Samus_0_escape.jpg | Samus in her first ship escaping Zebes from Zero Mission. File:Samus_surrounded.jpg| Samus surrounded by Space pirates from Zero Mission. File:Zero-ship-base.jpg | Two different perspective of the base of Samus's ship from the attempted getaway in Zero Mission. Samus's First Ship (post crash) Games: Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime: Hunters .]] According to the Metroid Prime website, Samus's gunship in Metroid Prime both "survived Samus Aran's mission on Planet Zebes and is the only space-faring vessel ever registered under the bounty hunter's name." If this is true then it would have to mean that it is also a re-made version of the ship in Zero Mission. It is known that Zebes was occupied by Federation Researchers after Samus's Zero Mission, so it is believed that the ship was salvaged. The Prime website also tells us that the "If battle becomes unavoidable, the ship is outfitted with enough firepower to survive firefights against bigger and more numerous foes" as it is "equipped with twin Power Beam turrets and a retractable rear-mounted Plasma Beam cannon", something the ship in ''Zero Mission was not shown to have. .]] The ship resembles the Zero Mission incarnation, though without the wings (presumably lost in the crash) and is orange in colour rather than red. It also has a new landing gear of four thruster-like multi-directional rockets underneath used for landing and in atmosphere flight. The ship still has the same topside entrance hatch. It is implied by a Space Pirate scan that the ship also has some form of cloaking device. The ship has been shown to be remotely controlled with Samus’s arm cannon, and has some kind of hyperdrive that Samus uses when leaving the planet; this ship is also capable of inter-galactic travel. This ship served Samus on her mission to Tallon IV and the Tetra Galaxy. It is unknown if the ship from ''Echoes, Return of Samus, Super, and Fusion's intro is related, although it is possible, as the ship's size, basic structure and entrance point are the same, although the thrusters have been replaced with three landing pods. More info from the Prime Website: File:Primecomicship.PNG|Metroid Prime (comic) File:Primecomicship2.PNG File:Primecomicship3.PNG File:Primecomicship4.PNG File:Primecomicship5.PNG File:Hunters_Gunship.png | The Model of Samus's ship used in Metroid Prime Hunters. Samus's iconic ship Games: Metroid II, Super Metroid, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid: Other M, Smash Bros Series .]] The ship most easily recognisable to be Samus's ship, it was custom built for her on Aliehs III and was first seen in Metroid II, and has largely remained the same design ever since. There is no other ship like it, and the distinct hull lines mark it to friend and foe alike. The ship has three "anti-gravity" lift engines which also serve as landing pads for the ship; once again Samus enters and exists the ship through the topside hatch. The ship was (chronologically) first seen in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, where Samus was sent on a mission to Aether to find out what happened to and assist Galactic Federation troopers who had crashed onto the planet as well. The ship suffers damage after it is struck by a bolt of lightning during descent, and it subsequently crash-lands in the Temple Grounds, where it stays and is slowly repaired over the course of the game. ''.]] The ship was missing in ''Metroid Prime 3 where Samus had a new custom built ship she designed herself (see details below), but returned in the next (chronological) entry of the series, Metroid II where she was sent to SR-388 to eliminate the Metroid threat forever. After landing on the planet, Samus left the ship and ventured into SR-388. Due to the more linear gameplay of Metroid II, Samus could not always re-visit her ship at any time to recharge her health and missiles (if she wanted to, it would require a large amount of unnecessary backtracking). At the end of the game, after eliminating the Queen Metroid and finding the Metroid Hatching, Samus re-boards the ship and flies off the planet. .]] Samus flew straight to the Ceres Space Colony to deliver the baby metroid to the researchers there. Shortly after leaving, Samus picks up a distress call from Ceres and returns to investigate. Finding the researchers dead while a re-born Ridley flies off with the Hatchling, she begins persuit in her ship and discovers that the Space Pirates have returned to Zebes. Her ship stays in Crateria and serves as a mobile restoration unit. After finally dispatching Mother Brain, Samus escapes on her Gunship before the whole of Zebes explodes. Note: It has been confirmed that this gunship will appear in ''Metroid: Other M, which is a direct sequel to Super Metroid. So far it has not been seen in great detail, but the overall design seems to be the same as Super Metroid's version. Footage released on May 20, 2010 shows Samus using a ball pad to control the gunship. The exterior of the ship is also seen briefly. It looks just like its Super Metroid appearance, except now the landing pads have been replaced by flat anti-grav thrusters. Samus is next seen using this ship when escorting researchers on SR388, where she is attacked by the X Parasite. On the way back to the Biologic Space Laboratories, Samus loses consciousness and the ships drifts into an asteroid belt. Though Samus is safely ejected in the escape pod and is rescued, the ship is lost forever. The ship is also seen in the prologue of the Metroid Manga. File:Mp2gunship.jpg|Gunship in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. File:F4F-EchoesGunship.jpg | First 4 Figures model of the Gunship from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. File:M2shipart.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' manual art. File:Metroid2ShipArt.jpg |Artwork for Metroid II featuring Samus's (then new) Ship. File:G 03.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus Image:SupergbPIC.jpg|Samus and her Gunship on the US Super Game Boy Box. File:SuperMetroidShipArt.jpg | Artwork for Super Metroid featuring Samus's Ship, note the similarities between both, but the differences in the strange markings on the side. File:Manga_GunShip.jpg | Samus's Gunship as shown in the prologue of the Metroid Manga. File:ExplodingZebes.png|''Metroid: Other M'' intro File:Ship final moments.jpg | Samus's Classic ship's final moments from Metroid Fusion, shown next to the BSL transport before it drifts off and crashes into an Asteroid field. Samus's Ship in Corruption Games: Metroid Prime 3: Corruption In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Samus is seen with a new ship, designed by Samus herself. It is a fusion of Chozo and Galactic Federation technology., making it completely unique. Its powerful Chozo biotech computer allows the ship to engage in complex activities and grants it basic intelligence. Later in the game, it is equipped with both a Ship Grapple Beam node on the underside and Federation Ship Missile Launchers, which are stored in the front prows and deploy when firing. It is also said to have an auto-repair function, which comes into effect after Ghor damages the craft by throwing it across the Main Docking Bay of SkyTown. This ship no longer recognizes her at the Phazon Corruption level she has sustained upon landing at Phaaze. The ship lands on its wings, and Samus enters from the underside rather than the top, in a lift that descends just behind the cockpit and supports the back half of the ship when landed (a hatch on the roof of the ship resembles the ones on Samus' previous ships in Prime and Echoes, indicating it is possible for Samus to exit in this way). Stabilizing thrusters on the rear of the ship balance it whenever the lift retracts, often with Samus in it. The ship has a much more active role in gameplay than in the previous games of the series. Samus is able to control her ship via the Command Visor. Samus can lock onto targets for the gunship to land on, to shoot Ship Missiles at, or to pick up and drop with the Ship Grapple. This is the first instance in the Metroid series where this was made possible. It is also the first time Samus' ship is seen using weapons. Using the gunship, Samus travels from planet to planet. Samus can enter the gunship at will anytime it is near, and the player can then explore the inside of it to a degree. A lot of information, including Corruption Level, amount of enemy kills, and more can be checked inside its cockpit. Other available functions inside the ship include thruster controls, a retractable Blast Shield, and an offensive mode that displays an HUD onto the ship's "visor" and presumably activates whatever weapons the ship has, although they cannot be seen from inside the ship. If the player activates the wepons while the ship is floating in space (either in the begining of the game or after destroying a leviathan) the front prows will open and the missile launchers will be visible. Unlockable in the Bonus Gallery are the options to decorate the gunship with Ship Bumper Stickers and a Mii Bobblehead. Also, putting in certain combinations on the transmission console will allow special messages from the game developers to be heard. However, all of the messages are in Japanese, though one contains a music performance. Translations can be found on the Metroid Database. http://www.metroid-database.com/?g=mp3&p=secrets It is unknown why Samus uses this ship in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, but uses another gunship in the chronologically following game Metroid II which most resembles her gunship from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Whether the change involves the mysterious ship seen in Corruption's secret ending is currently unknown. It's possible that she created a totally new ship but lost it at some point, forcing her to switch to her old ship by Metroid II. It is also possible that she chooses to use different ships, depending on the type of mission she is given, or even that the Gunship in Corruption is the same one from previous games merely outfitted differently. The Metroid Prime 3 manual does say that the ship Samus is using in this game is 'based on the previous version', making it possible that this is a new ship, only based on the previous ship, which may have been re-used later for unspecified reasons. It should be noted that the ship's design bears similarities to the gunship she receives in Metroid Fusion. Samus's ship in Fusion Games: Metroid Fusion .]] In the opening sequence of ''Metroid Fusion, Samus's iconic gunship that had served her throughout the years crashed into an asteroid field. Samus escaped, and, after recovering from an X Parasite attack, was given a new ship, possibly by the Galactic Federation (although there is the possibility that Samus may have chosen or built the ship, as it resembles her ship from Corruption and has similiar capabilities). The computer on the craft is definitely of Galactic Federation origin. Though there are few specifics available on the new ship, there are several noticeable external differences. The new ship has been colored purple and has wings whose tips split in half and extend downwards as landing gear instead of landing on its belly or hovering above the ground. Instead of entering this ship from a hatch on top, Samus stands underneath it, and a beam automatically comes down and pulls her in from beneath, similar to the way her gunship in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption lands and recieves her. Official art of the ship reveals that the ship's wings are shaped more like a fighter jet's in that they jut backwards instead of forwards as the wings of Samus' ship in Corruption do. The most important feature of the new ship is an on-board computer, which Samus names Adam after an old commanding officer of hers, Adam Malkovich. The computer takes the role of her new CO, issuing her commands through various navigation rooms in the BSL research station. By the end of the game, Adam (the computer) began to speak to her like Adam Malkovich, who, Samus learns, had been uploaded to a computer before his death. Samus's Gunship in other media ''Super Smash Bros'' ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' '' website.]] This game's trophy is unlocked by beating the Countdown in the Adventure Mode at Brinstar. The ship is also seen in the opening video, racing the Great Fox from the Star Fox series, and the Blue Falcon from the F-ZERO game series. It is also featured as a Trophy which reads: "This compact ship is used by Samus as her base of operations. Of course, Samus can't fly it into the catacombs of every planet she visits, so she leaves it on the surface as her sanctuary. Samus can recharge her Power Suit inside the ship, so it tends to be the only safe and secure spot on inhospitable alien terrain." Game: Metroid II: Return of Samus 11/91 ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emissary, Ganondorf and Bowser use a gigantic Subspace Gunship to battle against Meta-Knight's Halberd. Despite the Halberd's weapon power it was quickly disposed of; a cannon aboard the battle ship pierced it from end to end, and it exploded above the sea. Much to Ganondorf's surprise, four spacecraft emerge from the explosion; Captain Falcon's Falcon Flyer, Fox's/Falco's Arwing, Captain Olimar's Hocotate ship, and Samus's gunship. They begin to attack the Subspace Gunship, but this is quickly revealed to be a ruse as Kirby flies in on a Dragoon and guts the ship. Ganondorf and Bowser retreat into the Subspace bubble and are quickly followed by the Falcon Flier, Fox's/Falco's Arwing, Samus's gunship, Kirby's Dragoon, and finally the Hocotate ship. The particular gunship that Samus uses in this event closely resembles or indeed is the one she uses in Echoes. None of the ships are seen again, but each is featured as a trophy and 3 stickers. The gunship's reads: "The ship that Samus pilots. Entering the gunship allows Samus to restore energy and save. Samus has been on numerous voyages in the gunship, but after being attacked by an X parasite in Metroid Fusion, she crashes into an asteroid belt and destroys the craft. After that, the Galactic Federation provides her with a new starship." Super Metroid (Super Nintendo) Metroid Prime 2:Echoes (Nintendo Gamecube) Stickers *'Gunship' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Explosive Attack + 5 (All) *'Starship' Metroid Fusion - Weapon Attack + 9 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Starship' Metroid Prime Hunters - Launch Power +22 (All) 1986 Manga While the Manga is re-telling the story of first Metroid, it does feature Samus having a ship, known as the Cosmo Liner. This is the earliest depiction of Samus's ship. Captain N: The Game Master Samus was shown to have this gunship in the Captain N comics. Nintendo Comics System Samus was shown flying a ship in the Nintendo Comic system Notes *''Metroid II'' was the first game to feature any of Samus's ship. *The version in Metroid II seems to be wider and lacks the three landing pads on the underside, but this is probably the technical limitations of the Game Boy/updating graphics, because it is implied that Samus went straight from SR-388 to Ceres. *The ship in Metroid II cannot replenish Samus' energy and missiles, but by jumping into the ship and using the Morph Ball to roll around will reveal energy and missile battery items hidden inside. *''Super Metoid'' was the first game to feature the ability for the ship to restore health and ammo. *''Metroid Prime'' was the first game in the ''Metroid'' series to show Samus' gunship in 3D. *In an early version of Metroid Prime the ship was known as the "Stealth strike corvette". *The ability to use the ship to fly from planet to planet was first used in Metroid Prime: Hunters, however a similar system was later used in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and could be used to fly and land in different areas of the same planet. :*Interviews with developers of Metroid Prime: Hunters states that flying segments were created for the game, but were pulled out due to pacing issues with the rest of the game. :*In the same interviews, it is stated that the ship in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime: Hunters are the same. *Samus's iconic ship seems to shrink between Metroid II and Super Metroid. In Metroid II, the ship's length is roughly six times Samus's height, but in Super, the ship is only a little over four times Samus's height. However this is most probabily just due to graphical differences between the Gameboy and Super Nintendo, due to the two games being direct sequels. Both ships are roughly twice the height of Samus. Official data ''Metroid II'' manual "This is Samus’ elite custom scout ship designed to travel interstellar distances. Samus traveled to the planet SR388 in it. This ship is her base of operations for this mission. Samus may restore her energy and reload her missiles by returning to it." '' website.]] Official Metroid Prime website "Samus Aran's ship - Hunter Class Gunship. Principle use - Gunship. Weight in tons - 136. Crew - 1. Drive Type - Relativistic 44MHz. Power Source - Field-exclusion gluino. Dimensions - 9.144 meters x 6.096 meters x 2.4384 meters. Maximum velocity - 7.2 x 10 c Registered to Samus Aran, the Gunship is equipped with twin Power Beam turrets and a retractable rear-mounted Plasma Beam cannon. The versatile cockpit is used for navigation, regeneration and record retention. This ship survived Samus Aran's mission on Planet Zebes and is the only space-faring vessel ever registered under the bounty hunter's name. The principle use of this Hunter-Class Gunship is rapid transport. Dual engines serve this purpose with great efficiency. If battle becomes unavoidable, the ship is outfitted with enough firepower to survive firefights against bigger and more numerous foes. Once the destination is reached, the ship serves as an excellent base camp for ground-based ops." Logbook entries '' promotional render.]] Metroid Prime: "Hunter-class gunship registered to Samus Aran. You can return to your ship to recharge energy, reload weapons and save progress in the game." Metroid Prime Hunters: "HUNTER-CLASS GUNSHIP registered to SAMUS ARAN. Return to this ship to save your progress and to recover your energy." Metroid Prime 2: Echoes: "Your Hunter-class gunship is one of a kind, its distinct hull lines marking it to friend and foe alike. Custom built for you by the Federated Shipyards at Aliehs III, it contains a mobile energy recharge system and microfactories designed to produce ammunition. A sophisticated onboard computer stores mission data collected in the field for future reference." :Echoes Temporary Scans ::*''"Starship: Hunter-class Gunship."'' ::*''"Vessel registered to Samus Aran."'' ::*''"Your ship has been damaged."'' ::*''"Auto-repair function initiated."'' ::*''"You can return to your ship to recharge energy, reload weapons, and save the game."'' Metroid Prime 3: Corruption: "Based on the previous version, the new Hunter-class gunship is a fusion of Federation and Chozo technology. Designed by Samus Aran, this one-of-a-kind vessel was custom built at the Federation ship yard of Aliehs III. It is equipped with a powerful Chozo biotech computer that can interface with Aran via a Command Visor unit. The ship contains a mobile energy-recharge system, microfactories designed to produce ammunition, and an advanced medical bay."' Trivia *The gunship models seen in ''Metroid Fusion and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption look somewhat similar to the vulture droids from the Star Wars series. *In the Cockpit is the song that plays inside of the ship in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Gallery File:Metroid v01 ch005 132.png|A Federation ship that Samus hijacked to Zebes in her early years as an officer. From the Metroid Manga. File:Mzmend f.png|Stolen Pirate vessel in Metroid Zero Mission Image:Gunships.jpg| The models of the gunships from Metroid Prime 2, Metroid Prime, and Metroid Prime 3, all ripped directly from their games. File:Samus ship.jpg|Samus' Gunship in Corruption. File:Gunship_Render.png|Samus' Gunship in Corruption. File:Gunship_Interior_HD.jpg|Gunship interior in Corruption. File:Storyboard9.png|''Corruption'' cockpit storyboard. File:Starship.jpg|Artwork of Samus' gunship in Metroid Fusion. File:Mfend d.png|''Metroid Fusion'' Category:Missile Stations Category:Save Stations Category:Spacecraft Category:Galactic Federation technology Category:Trophies Category:Stickers